(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a propulsion system for creating a propulsive force for a vehicle and more particularly to a propulsion system which involves the detonation of propellants, with or without secondary propellants, through electrostatic initiation of detonation, or exothermal decomposition.
(2) Prior Art
Rocket propulsion using propellants such as liquid hydrogen, liquid oxygen, and liquid hydrogen peroxide has been around for decades. Typically, the propellants are mixed in a combustion chamber and ignited to create a propulsive force. In some hypergolic systems, two propellants are mixed in a combustion chamber to create a propulsive force without the use of any electrical ignition.
Despite the existence of these systems, there remains a need for new rocket propulsion techniques which generate more propulsive force.